Trainer customization
Trainer customization is a feature that allows the to customize their appearance further than the two gender options present since . Trainer customization was introduced in Pokémon X and Y, and has been featured in all games since Sun and Moon. In the core series games Players may choose from several preset appearances during the game introduction. In X and Y, the choices are dark skin, black hair, and brown eyes; fair skin, honey hair, and gray eyes; or pale skin, blond hair, and blue eyes. In Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun, and Ultra Moon, the choices are pale skin, blond hair, and blue eyes; fair skin, black hair, and black eyes; dark skin, brown hair, and brown eyes; or darker skin, black hair, and brown eyes. Trainers will start the game with the default outfits worn by the protagonists in their official artwork. A second default outfit is included for both genders. The player may customize their hair color, hairstyle, clothing, accessories, and contact lenses in salons and fitting rooms throughout Kalos and Alola. Customized trainers will appear in the overworld, on the Player Search System, in Festival Plaza, and on the Pokémon Global Link. List of clothing Pokémon X and Y Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun, and Ultra Moon Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! Salons Upon entering a salon and speaking to the receptionist, the player may change their hair color by selecting the "Color" option, or change their haircut by selecting the "Styling" / "Cut" option. The player may also change the color and cut simultaneously. For female players, front styling/bangs may be customized independently of the rest of player's haircut. In X and Y, additional hairstyles are unlocked after attaining more style in and around Lumiose City, while in Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun, and Ultra Moon, additional hairstyles are unlocked after entering the Hall of Fame. Locations Boutiques and apparel shops In Pokémon X and Y, clothing is sold at boutiques. Each boutique in Kalos has a unique selection of clothing and accessories based on the "essence" of its surrounding city. Players may browse through the boutique's selection before entering a fitting room and activating the Trainer customization screen. Alternatively, the player can purchase an item or accessory immediately by walking up to the displayed items (if there are any) in the shop and pressing "A". The item and accessory price will pop up, along with a close-up of the merchandise, and the player can select to purchase it without trying it on. The Trainer customization screen has separate menus for hats, tops, bottoms, dresses, socks, shoes, bags, and hat accessories. In Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun, and Ultra Moon, fashion items are sold at apparel shops. Each apparel shop in Alola has a unique selection of fashion items. Players can browse the shop's selection by talking to the attendant. Upon exiting the menu, the player will be prompted to put on any purchased items. To put on any obtained items, the player can also use the fitting room located in each apparel shop. The Trainer customization screen has separate menus for tops, bottoms, socks, shoes, bags, hats, eyewear, and hair accessories. Locations Fitting rooms Fitting rooms allow the player to change their current clothes, contact lenses, and lip color . In Pokémon X and Y, they can be found in every Pokémon Center in the back-left corner, indicated by a blue circular sign. In front of the room is a small blue circle with a picture of a shirt; there are also fitting room in the and at boutiques. Fitting rooms in Pokémon Centers and the PR Video Studio only allow the player to change between clothing they currently own or change their contact lenses; fitting rooms at boutiques allow the player to try on clothing they own or that is for sale at the shop (but not change contact lenses), and can purchase the clothing if they wear it when the player exits the fitting room. In Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun, and Ultra Moon, fitting rooms can be found in every apparel shop in the back-left corner. Fitting rooms only allow the player to change between clothing they currently own, or change their contact lenses or lip color. Contact lenses ]] A Lens Case allows the player to change the color of their eyes in fitting rooms, similarly to clothes. In Pokémon X and Y, it can be received in the in Lumiose City; in Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun, and Ultra Moon, it is received from Lillie in Hau'oli City. In Pokémon X and Y, the player does not obtain contacts matching their default eye color; in Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun, and Ultra Moon, the player is wearing colored contacts by default. Lip color A Makeup Bag allows the player to change the color of her lips in fitting rooms, similarly to contact lenses. It is received from Lillie in Hau'oli City in Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun, and Ultra Moon if the player is female. * No lipstick * Nude Pink * Coral Orange * Bright Pink * Summer Red * Deep Burgundy * Icy Blue PR Video Studio In X and Y, the player can use further customization options for their PR Video, such as makeup for female Trainers or facial hair for male Trainers, can be accessed via the makeup artist also located in the PR Video Studio in a similar manner to the hairstylist. In spin-off games In Pokémon Battle Revolution In Learn with Pokémon: Typing Adventure In Learn with Pokémon: Typing Adventure, the player can choose from four preset outfits, two for each gender, at the beginning of the game. In Pokkén Tournament In Pokémon GO In , the player character can be chosen and customized at the beginning of the game. They can also be customized at any time from the profile screen starting in version 0.31.0. Category:Game mechanics es:Personalización del personaje it:Personalizzazione Allenatore ja:ブティック zh:更换服饰